Liens
by GredW
Summary: Recueil FINI de 7 ficlets/drabbles écrits sur le set A de la com' lj 7 liens. SLASH Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes. Débuter une nouvelle histoire n'est jamais facile... Ficlet 7 : Un temps anormal à Vegas ramène un fantôme qui hantait Nick depuis un long moment.
1. Au début

**Liens**

Voici une histoire écrite pour la communauté lj 7_liens. Cette communauté propose d'utiliser un de ses trois sets de sept thèmes. J'ai choisi, pour écrire sur Gil et Nick, le set A : **Temps, Jalousie, Tempête, Livre, Feuille d'automne, Au revoir et Désir**.  
Les sept textes que j'ai écrits (drabbles ou ficlets) se suivent pour former une histoire. C'est un slash entre Gil Grissom et Nick Stokes. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le couple le plus populaire sur le fandom, où règnent les GSR ou les Nick/Greg, mais c'est le pairing qui me touche le plus. Nick a une façon touchante de considérer Gil, surtout dans les premières saisons, quant à Gil, au fur et à mesure des épisodes, il fait de plus en plus confiance en Nick et en ses capacités et essaie de lui montrer à quel point il est un bon CSI. Je n'en peux plus de couiner devant mon écran de télé à les observer, ces deux-là !  
Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer cette histoire entre eux, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**Titre du chapitre :** Au début  
**Personnages :** Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Thème : **5 - Feuille d'automne.

* * *

Nick rendit un sourire réservé à une jeune femme qu'il croisa. Elle se retourna, le reluquant ostensiblement, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans la direction opposée. Il secoua la tête. Cela lui arrivait souvent, quand il venait, comme aujourd'hui, courir dans le parc. Il n'avait pas toujours le temps mais, quand il le prenait, il courait pendant presque une heure.

L'air commençait à se refroidir. Les feuilles des arbres brunissaient, donnant de nouvelles couleurs au paysage.

Le Texan était arrivé depuis plus de vingt minutes quand son téléphone, accroché à sa ceinture, se mit à sonner. Jurant, il ralentit ses foulées. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le boulot. Il était de repos le soir même et n'avait aucune envie de perdre sa soirée. Il soupira quand il vit le nom inscrit. Il s'arrêta progressivement et, reprenant son souffle, il décrocha.

« Stokes, dit-il.  
- Nicky, c'est Grissom.  
- Vous avez besoin de moi au labo ? »

Il croisa les doigts pour que la réponse soit négative, pour que l'homme ne lui parle que d'un rapport oublié…

« - Euh… non… » L'hésitation de l'entomologiste surprit le plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais entendu Griss parler ainsi.  
« - Un problème ?  
- J'avais pensé que nous pourrions dîner ensemble, si cela vous dit ? » La phrase avait été débitée rapidement, comme si elle avait été répétée par cœur.

Le silence s'installa sur la ligne. Nick ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Son cœur battait vite mais ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il venait de courir…

« Ce… Ce n'est pas grave. Je… Écoutez, oubliez, nous nous verrons demain au labo. »

Gil allait raccrocher quand Nick sortit de ses pensées.

« - Non, non, attendez ! Je… j'en serais ravi ! Je dois juste rentrer chez moi pour me changer, j'étais en train de courir et…  
- Nicky ! Vous avez le temps. Il n'est même pas quatre heures. »

Le plus jeune sourit, un peu embarrassé tout de même mais, pas honteux. Le ton de Grissom semblait plus léger, comme s'il était soulagé. Il pouvait l'imaginer sourire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas senti dans cet état d'esprit.

« Finissez votre activité. Quand vous serez prêt, appelez-moi, nous déciderons de l'endroit où nous dînerons.  
- On fait comme ça alors.  
- À plus tard, Nick.  
- Oui. Bye, Griss. »

Il resta immobile, quelques instants, regardant son téléphone, puis il leva la tête. Devant lui, un arbre perdait déjà ses feuilles d'automne. Il sourit. Il avait cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais, se jurant que si rien n'avait changé d'ici à la fin de l'année, il arrêterait de rêver éveillé et chercherait le bonheur ailleurs. Grissom s'était enfin décidé.

Il ne prêta pas attention quand la jeune femme, qu'il avait rencontrée au début de sa course, passa de nouveau près de lui. Elle aurait pourtant voulu qu'il la regarde et qu'il lui parle.

Il prit son temps pour courir, profitant de ce moment de jubilation.

Ce soir, il dînerait avec Gil.


	2. Ne pas se dégonfler

**Titre du chapitre :** Ne pas se dégonfler  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème : **1 - Temps

* * *

Gil reposa le récepteur. Avait-il eu une bonne idée ? Ne devrait-il pas rappeler pour dire à Nicky qu'il avait, finalement, un empêchement ? Ou peut-être devrait-il attendre que celui-ci lui téléphone quand il rentrerait chez lui ?

Il imagina la déception dans la voix de l'autre homme. Il savait que Nick essaierait de lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, que cela ne le dérangeait pas, même si cela devait justement lui faire du mal.

Il se secoua et se redressa. Cela lui avait pris toute la matinée de se décider à passer ce coup de fil, il n'allait pas commencer tout de suite à avoir peur ! Il avait assez perdu de temps.

Depuis le départ de Sara, il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus prendre le risque d'être de nouveau avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, Nick était là. Et il avait fait le premier pas. Il l'avait invité à petit-déjeuner, lui faisant la discussion, évitant toujours de parler de Sara –pas comme Catherine, qui voulait toujours savoir comment il allait-, lui changeant les idées.

Petit à petit, il s'était rendu compte que Nick avait toujours été là, tout le long des années, tout le temps. À ses côtés, au labo, sur le banc de la cafétéria lors des petits-déjeuners en équipe, dans ses pensées… dans ses rêves… quelques-uns en tout cas et définitivement pas de ceux qu'il pourrait aller raconter à Catherine, même si elle aurait adoré les entendre !

Il avait été tellement obnubilé par Sara, par la relation qu'elle lui avait imposée au fil des ans, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il se sentait bien avec Nick. Le jeune homme était là, proche de lui, sans poser de questions, sans rien demander en échange.

Il n'avait pas compris, au départ, ce qui avait changé. Pourquoi, maintenant, cette présence près de lui semblait plus marquée.

Sara n'était plus là mais Nick était resté. Nicky. Il sourit tout en se recréant dans son esprit les traits de son visage, ses grands yeux marron, son sourire qui donnait envie à tout ceux qui en étaient victimes de lui répondre…

Le Texan avait été avec lui, tout ce temps, et Gil ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il souffrirait s'il venait un jour à le perdre. Et pourtant, il y avait eu des occasions où… Il ferma les yeux, refusant d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Crane ou Gordon avaient gagné…

Sara l'avait quitté et elle lui manquait, c'était vrai, mais le temps guérissait les souffrances, les plaies se refermaient. Elle n'était plus déjà que de doux souvenirs.

Nick était là. Il ne songeait pas à partir et, même s'il en avait envie, il ferait tout, lui, Gil Grissom, pour que cela ne se produise pas. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le temps lui donnait une deuxième chance.

Et il avait bien l'intention de la saisir.


	3. Fin de soirée

**Titre du chapitre :** Fin de soirée  
**Rating :** PG  
**Thème :** 6 - Au revoir.

* * *

En silence, ils remontèrent l'allée qui menait à la porte de la maison de Nick. Cette soirée avait paru durer des heures à Gil et, pourtant, il lui avait semblé que le temps avait filé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux pour un rencard. Pas depuis l'époque où il avait commencé à en avoir…

Gil traînait la patte. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il serait difficile de dire au revoir. Ce serait la fin de leur premier rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous qui s'était d'ailleurs très bien passé.

Il était venu chercher Nick chez lui, ainsi, ils n'avaient utilisé qu'une seule voiture. Gil avait pu profiter de la présence du plus jeune du début jusqu'à la fin.

Il avait été si stupide, ces dernières années, de ne pas se rendre compte à quel point Nick Stokes était beau. Il l'avait admiré tout au long de la soirée. Le Texan était souriant, heureux de se retrouver avec lui, charmeur et bavard. Il lui racontait des anecdotes sur son enfance, sur son expérience en tant que flic, lui posait des questions. Le plus étonnant c'était que Gil y répondait. Il ne s'était jamais autant confié à quelqu'un.

Le retour avait été plus silencieux, chacun savourant ce qui avait été dit, les regards échangés, les promesses non formulées.

La soirée s'était déroulée sans aucun accroc. Parfaite.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle dure encore de longues heures.

Nick l'observait, la tête penchée, souriant.

« Au revoir, à demain. »

Grissom hocha la tête, un peu déçu.

« - Bonne nuit, Nicky. »

Le plus jeune se retourna, sortit son jeu de clés et commença à ouvrir la porte.

« Nick… » déclara doucement Gil. Puis, il se tut. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Que pouvait-il lui raconter pour être certain que cette soirée ne se terminerait pas là ? Il avait un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche.

Le Texan sourit, tout en le scrutant.

« - Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, Griss. Je ne suis pas Sara. » Son supérieur fronça les sourcils, curieux d'en entendre d'avantage. « Oh, non, je ne suis pas comme elle. Je n'ai pas attendu toutes ces années pour fuir dès que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais ! Il en est hors de question. Maintenant, il n'y aura aucun obstacle pour m'empêcher d'avoir ce que je veux. Je ne laisserai personne interférer. Personne. Mais, Griss… nous avons le temps. Alors prenons-le. Je… je ne veux rien précipiter. Je suis sûr de moi alors, ayez confiance. »

L'entomologiste hocha de nouveau la tête, étrangement rassuré.

« - Je ne vous ai jamais comparé à Sara, vous savez. »

Nick rit.

« - Heureusement… vous pourriez être déçu quand nous deviendrons plus intimes. »

Gil rougit, troublé par l'image de Nick nu, offert à lui.

« - Vous ne m'avez jamais déçu. Je ne pense pas que cela pourrait un jour arriver. »

Leurs yeux en disaient plus que leurs mots. Les doigts de Gil, profondément enfoncés dans ses poches, le démangeaient.

« - Vous voulez entrer pour prendre un dernier verre ? » demanda Nick, d'un air taquin. La lueur de défi dans ses yeux amusa le plus vieux.  
« - Je pense que je vais rentrer… Je suis d'accord avec vous ; il faut aller doucement. Nous avons le temps. Je… je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de vous laisser vous échapper.  
- Bien. » approuva Stokes, ravi.

De nouveau, ils restèrent silencieux, chacun observant l'autre.

« - J'ai… euh… quand même le droit de… » débuta Grissom, soudain maladroit.

Il nota l'amusement dans le sourire de son subordonné et leva les yeux au ciel. Alors, pour dissiper sa gêne, il franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de Nick. Le baiser fut plus long qu'il l'avait prévu initialement. Dieu, Nicky était si addictif !

Quand ils se séparèrent, Gil se sentait complètement différent, comme s'il avait obtenu un trésor dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver. C'était encore mieux que la sensation qu'il avait eu lorsque son scarabée avait gagné la course annuelle de la convention !

« - Un rendez-vous parfait. Un premier baiser réussi. J'espère que je ne vais pas me réveiller, dit Nick, toujours aussi souriant.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous faisons le même rêve. Bonne nuit, Nicky.  
- Au revoir, Gil. »

L'entomologiste ne retourna à sa voiture que lorsque la porte se renferma sur l'autre homme. Il sifflota tout le long du chemin.


	4. Surprise

**Titre du chapitre :** Surprise  
**Rating :** PG  
**Thème :** 7 - Désir

* * *

Nick se frayait un chemin entre les passagers pressés. Il l'était, lui aussi. Il n'avait qu'un seul désir : rentrer chez lui, prendre une longue douche et se glisser dans son lit. Le voyage avait été fatigant. Il s'était levé tôt pour profiter d'une dernière randonnée à cheval avec son père, avant son retour à Vegas. La dernière avant quelques temps. Qui pouvait dire quand il aurait des vacances ?

Il se félicita de ne pas avoir pris de valises. Un sac avec quelques affaires lui avait suffi. Après tout, il avait encore une chambre remplie de vêtements dans la maison de ses parents.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Il allait prendre un taxi et rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il se figea en entendant son nom. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son supérieur se diriger vers lui.

« Bonsoir Nicky ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

Il resta bouche bée. S'il s'y était attendu ! Grissom l'avait accompagné le jour de son départ mais ça avait été en journée, il ne travaillait pas. À cette heure, il croyait que l'homme serait au labo.

« Nick, vous allez bien ?  
- Oui… Oui ! Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué. Et surpris de vous voir. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez. »

Gil sourit, satisfait de l'effet obtenu.

« - Cela vous fait plaisir au moins ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je suis étonné mais loin d'être déçu… au contraire… »

Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent réchauffa le cœur du Texan. Il était heureux. Il avait eu peu de nouvelles de l'homme pendant sa semaine de vacances. Ils avaient échangé des e-mails et quelques appels mais très peu. Nick s'était empêché de téléphoner à tout bout de champs, surtout en apprenant par Greg que la semaine avait été chargée de boulot… comme d'habitude.

« - Allons jusqu'à ma voiture, avant que vous ne tombiez de fatigue. »

Ils venaient à peine de sortir de l'aéroport qu'ils furent pris dans un embouteillage. Ils étaient silencieux, profitant juste de la présence l'un de l'autre. Seule la musique s'élevait entre eux, les enveloppant dans un cocon rassurant. Grissom se retourna finalement vers Nick qui était installé confortablement dans son siège.

« Alors vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-il doucement, notant l'épuisement sur les traits du plus jeune.  
- Hummmoui… mais je suis crevé…  
- C'est compréhensible.  
- Vous ne deviez pas travailler ce soir ? » s'exclama Stokes, soudainement un peu plus réveillé.

Gil sembla rougir un peu. Avant de répondre, il fit avancer la voiture d'un mètre puis fut de nouveau stoppé. Il acquiesça.

« - J'ai demandé à Greg d'échanger nos jours de repos. Je travaillerai jeudi à sa place. » L'entomologiste sourit. « J'avais… j'avais envie de vous voir, ce soir. De vous faire la surprise.  
- N'hésitez pas à assouvir d'autres désirs de ce genre. J'aime beaucoup. »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant la maison du plus jeune. Gil avait l'impression de revivre leur premier rendez-vous. Depuis, ils en avaient eu d'autres… ils s'étaient embrassés de nouveau, mais il sentait revenir la nervosité qu'il avait connuu alors. Nick s'était endormi, bercé par la musique classique. Grissom l'avait laissé se reposer.

Il secoua le brun, qui se réveilla brusquement.

« Désolé, Griss, je…  
- Vous devriez vous dépêcher d'aller vous coucher. On se voit demain de toute façon. On pourrait peut-être dîner ensemble avant d'aller au labo ? »

Le sourire ensommeillé de Nicky le toucha plus que des mots. Gil se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche.

« Vous m'avez manqué, continua-t-il.  
- Vous aussi », murmura l'autre homme.

Le cœur battant plus fort, Gil pesa rapidement le pour et le contre.

« - J'ai un autre désir qu-que j'aimerais… euh…»

Nick le scrutait, attentif.

« Je… j'aimerais passer la nuit avec vous… Pas… pour… enfin vous voyez ? »

Il détourna le regard vers la rue en notant l'amusement du plus jeune.

« Juste… dormir… avec vous… »

Il sentit des doigts caresser sa joue, ramenant son visage vers celui de l'autre homme. Un nouveau baiser le surprit. Il ferma les yeux, répondant avec ardeur. Nick se sépara de lui, il semblait encore plus fatigué.

« - Vu mon état, je crois que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à me déshabiller. »

La nervosité de Gil grimpa en flèche mais il la dissimula par un rire un peu coincé.

Il suivit Nick chez lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y entrait mais, il se sentit un peu bizarre de se retrouver en caleçon et tee-shirt dans la chambre d'un de ses subordonnés. Nick semblait encore plus exténué que dans la voiture. Gil oublia sa gêne et l'aida à retirer ses chaussures, sa chemise et son pantalon. Bien que très intimes, ces gestes n'étaient pas encore teintés du caractère sexuel qui allait normalement de paire avec leur nouvelle relation. Ils n'en étaient pas encore arrivés à ce stade mais Gil était confiant. Comme lui avait déjà dit Nick, ils avaient le temps.

Couché sur le dos, Nick endormi dans ses bras, ronflant légèrement, il sourit. Il avait bien fait de répondre à ses désirs.

Il espérait que le lendemain, il sentirait celui de Nicky et que ce dernier l'assouvirait.


	5. Il ne les lui rendrait jamais

**Titre :** Il ne les lui rendrait jamais  
**Rating :** PG  
**Thème :** 4 - Livre

* * *

Soupirant, Nick releva la tête puis la bougea pour soulager sa nuque douloureuse. Il prenait son temps, assis à même le sol, pour nettoyer et stériliser son kit posé sur la table basse. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire le matin même en sortant du boulot. La soirée était calme, il ne travaillait pas pendant deux jours. Il avait mérité du repos.

Tournant son regard, il observa son amant, concentré, lisant un livre. Il sourit. Un livre d'entomologie bien entendu. Il fronça les sourcils quand un vieux souvenir remonta. Il y avait bien longtemps, Sara leur avait dit, à Hodges et lui, que Grissom lui avait aussi offert un bouquin. Il se demandait s'il s'agissait du même.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les idées dangereuses qui circulaient dans son esprit. Sara était du passé, il ne devait plus y penser. Cependant, parfois, elle revenait à la charge, au détour d'une conversation que ce soit entre eux ou au labo. C'était comme un fantôme qui planait autour, qui les hantait. Et Nick n'était pas sûr qu'il soit bienveillant…

Il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux et releva la tête vers son petit ami. Ils se sourirent. Nick se redressa et vint s'installer près de Gil, sur le canapé. Il lui prit son livre des mains et le feuilleta, sous le regard attentif du plus vieux.

« Intéressant ?  
- Très », acquiesça l'entomologiste.

Le Texan sourit.

« - Tu as vraiment besoin de peu de choses pour être satisfait : un canapé et un bon bouquin. Et te voilà, heureux comme un pacha.  
- Pas tout à fait… Il faut ajouter un homme merveilleux, assis à mes pieds et tu as un tableau parfait. »

Nick rit.

« - À tes pieds, hein ? »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Je connais aussi une autre façon de faire un vrai tableau parfait… »

Le sourire lubrique de Nick envoya des frissons dans le bas-ventre de Gil. Ce dernier se laissa faire quand son amant le prit par la main et le tira vers sa chambre, oubliant le livre sur le canapé.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Nick sortait de la salle de bains, il vit un paquet près de ses vêtements. Il s'assit sur le lit de Gil et garda le cadeau un long moment en main, sans oser l'ouvrir. Il était rectangulaire, de la forme d'un petit livre. Il sourit ; aurait-il le droit à un bouquin sur les insectes, lui aussi ?

Il finit de s'habiller et rejoignit Gil dans son bureau. Il leva le cadeau et interpella son amant :

« Tu m'offres un livre ? »

Grissom rit, tout en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

« - Ouvre-le si tu veux savoir ce que c'est… »

Nick hocha la tête, tout en lançant un regard perplexe à l'autre homme. Il se sentait un peu ému, c'était le premier cadeau qu'il recevait de la part de Gil. Il déchira le papier et trouva une boîte. De nouveau, il interrogea le plus vieux du regard. Ce dernier se contenta de le lui renvoyer, un demi-sourire mystérieux sur le visage. Fébrile, Nick finit par ouvrir la boîte. Il resta bouche bée en voyant l'objet.

« Comme ça, tu n'auras plus à m'attendre au labo ou chez toi… On pourra passer plus de temps ensemble, surtout si tu laisses des affaires ici… »

Le Texan ne savait quoi répondre. C'était un grand pas dans leur relation. Pas qu'il ait eu à douter de son amant mais, il savait à quel point l'homme tenait à son intimité. Même s'il avait fait beaucoup de sacrifices sur cet aspect, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Nick se dirigea vers l'entomologiste et s'assit sur le bureau face à Gil. Il s'inclina et l'embrassa lentement, faisant passer par ce baiser toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Le plus vieux répondit avec passion, se levant pour être à la même hauteur. Il enlaça son Nicky pour approfondir le baiser. Ils oublièrent l'heure et qu'ils devaient aller travailler.

Après avoir ouvert son casier, Nick y plaça sa veste. Il revenait d'une tournée du quartier de la scène de crime et c'était, parfois, plus fatigant que son travail au labo. Il vida ses poches et trouva ses nouvelles clés. Le cœur battant, il les ajouta à son propre trousseau.

Il ne savait pas si Gil avait fait le même cadeau à Sara et il n'en avait rien à faire parce que, lui, il les garderait. Il ne les lui rendrait jamais. Il sentait que la présence parfois dangereuse de la jeune femme s'estompait, comme un poids en moins sur sa conscience.

Il espérait quand même qu'il aurait le droit à un livre comme prochain cadeau. Il aimerait beaucoup pouvoir comprendre ce que, parfois, son amant lui racontait.


	6. Son sourire

**Titre : **Son sourire  
**Rating : **G  
**Thème :** Jalousie

* * *

Il referma le rapport qu'il lisait et retira ses lunettes. Il se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. L'homme à ses côtés dormait, lui, comme un bienheureux, sur le ventre, les bras sous son oreiller.

Gil contempla Nick. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et pourtant, il avait parfois peur… S'il le perdait… Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'avec le Texan qu'il aurait le droit au bonheur.

La tête lourde, il sortit du lit, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau.

Tout avait commencé par un sourire. Un de Nick. De ceux qui lui donnaient envie de tout arrêter pour l'embrasser. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas dirigé vers lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gil voyait son collègue utiliser son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'un témoin mais, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela lui était plus difficile. Catherine avait secoué la tête, amusée ; Warrick avait observé la scène, attentif, sûrement fier que son meilleur ami soit un tel tombeur. Gil était devenu nerveux. Quand la jeune femme avait tendu un bout de papier où elle avait griffonné son numéro de téléphone, il avait détourné les yeux, entendant tout de même le discret sifflement d'admiration de Brown.

Grissom avait été morose tout le restant de la nuit, évitant son amant. La jalousie n'était pas un sentiment qu'il maîtrisait aisément. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup l'occasion de l'essayer et il n'aimait définitivement pas le goût acide qu'elle laissait.

Il se décida à retourner au lit. Il devait essayer de dormir. En sortant de la pièce, il la balaya du regard et, un flash blanc à l'intérieur de la poubelle capta son attention. S'approchant du récipient, il distingua un bout de papier jeté là. Il se redressa, de meilleure humeur et, rit de sa stupidité passée et présente. Franchement, se rendre compte que son amant s'était débarrassé du numéro de cette femme ne devrait normalement pas le rendre si heureux !

Il se cala confortablement sous les draps, prêt à récupérer quelques heures de repos. Il sentit son amant se coller à lui, le nez du plus jeune venant chatouiller son cou.

« T'arriv' pô à do'mi'… marmonna Nick, d'une voix ensommeillée.  
- Chuuut, ce n'est rien, rendors-toi… » murmura le plus vieux, plus calme qu'avant.

Nicky sourit dans son sommeil. Il savait qu'il avait eu une bonne idée en laissant une preuve à Griss. Il était content de savoir que lui aussi pouvait être jaloux mais il ne voulait pas que cela l'empêche de dormir.

De toute manière, il ne changerait sa place avec personne. Il garderait jalousement Gil à lui.


	7. Vaincre les derniers fantômes

**Titre :** Vaincre les derniers fantômes  
**Rating : **PG  
**Thème :** Tempête  
**Ndla :** Voilà, c'est la dernière ficlet de cette série ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu et celles qui ont aussi reviewé. Je suis bien contente de savoir que cette petite série vous a plu.  
Pour les RAR aux anonymes, allez sur mon lj (lien sur mon profil).

* * *

Dehors, la pluie s'était faite moins violente. Elle continuait de tomber mais les gouttes étaient plus fines. Le vent s'était définitivement calmé, tombant progressivement quelques heures plus tôt. Plus aucun objet ne volait dans la rue. Ils étaient éparpillés sur la chaussée et les trottoirs, fracassés, fatigués par la distance parcourue. Nick ne se rappelait pas qu'il y avait eu une boîte aux lettres bleue dans le jardin de sa voisine…

L'homme décolla son visage de la fenêtre. Vegas l'avait peu habitué à ce genre de tempête. Il en avait connu quelques-unes, gamin. Il en avait d'ailleurs gardé un bon souvenir : sa famille rassemblée dans le cellier, son grand frère leur racontant, à ses sœurs et à lui, des histoires qui faisaient peur, sa mère se serrant dans les bras de son père, l'école fermée le lendemain matin… Bizarrement, il se sentait moins joyeux ce matin-là.

Il n'avait pas pu partir travailler la veille au soir. Il avait bien essayé mais il n'avait même pas réussi à aller jusqu'à sa voiture. Il avait évité de peu le panneau de vente de la maison d'à côté… Le téléphone avait été coupé, le réseau était saturé. Il s'était éclairé aux bougies. Il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver dans une ville assiégée.

Assis sur son canapé, il soupira. Maintenant que le temps était plus clément, il pouvait aller jusqu'au labo. Ce n'était pas l'heure à laquelle il commençait son service habituellement, mais il avait l'impression qu'on ne le lui reprocherait pas. Il pourrait même avoir la chance d'y trouver encore son amant… s'il n'était pas occupé avec…

Il se redressa vivement. Tout plutôt que de rester encore une heure enfermé dans cette maison. En quelques semaines, ce qui était avant son foyer, n'était plus qu'un endroit vide de sens pour lui. Il vivait pratiquement chez Grissom. La nourriture qui lui restait n'était que des conserves qu'il avait réussi à réchauffer tant bien que mal. Il crevait de faim.

Il sortit rapidement. Miraculeusement, sa voiture n'avait pas subi de dégâts importants, à part quelques bosses et des éraflures. Il était déjà heureux de voir qu'elle était toujours à l'endroit même où il l'avait garée. Il laissa brièvement éclater sa joie quand il l'entendit démarrer sans trop de difficultés.

Durant le trajet, qui lui prit plus de temps, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de tourner en rond.

Quand il était arrivé, la veille, après le boulot, il l'avait vue… Sara… Sara était devant la porte de Gil… Il avait imaginé, pendant de délicieuses secondes, se garer, descendre et ouvrir la porte à la jeune femme avec sa propre clé mais, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires. Gil et Sara avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire et à régler. Son cœur se crispa douloureusement. Il espérait simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas décidé d'oublier tous leurs différents et ce qui les avait éloignés pour reprendre là où leur histoire s'était arrêtée. Merde ! Il ne voulait pas être laissé de côté. Il aimait trop Gil, il ne voulait pas rompre.

Cependant, il était parti. Il avait redémarré pour ne pas voir les différentes expressions qui se succéderaient sur le visage de Griss quand celui-ci ouvrirait la porte. La surprise, la perplexité, la joie, le soulagement, le bonheur… Nick avait imaginé des dizaines de milliers de scénarios ces dernières heures, enfermé dans sa maison silencieuse, vivant une autre tempête, à l'intérieur de sa tête. Son nom était Sara et elle balayait toutes ses certitudes, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Et si le temps avait surpris Sara chez Gil ? Si elle avait été obligée de rester chez l'homme pour s'abriter ? Que s'était-il passé alors qu'ils étaient seuls ?

Il sursauta quand il entendit son portable sonner. En quelques heures, il avait réussi à en oublier sa sonnerie.

Après avoir raccroché, il tourna à gauche à la prochaine bifurcation. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas chômer, ces prochains jours… cependant, il avait été appelé pour une mort qui n'avait rien de « naturelle », car il doutait qu'une tempête sache utiliser une arme à feu…

Il ne retourna au labo que le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Il était épuisé mais il allait devoir travailler jusqu'au petit matin. Il n'avait pas vu Grissom. L'homme avait essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Et puis, Nick avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

Le brun se passa une main lasse sur la nuque. Il donnerait tout pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Tu pourrais rentrer quelques heures pour te reposer. Je te couvre. »

Il se retourna vers l'entomologiste, qui refermait la porte du vestiaire derrière lui. Il secoua la tête, négativement.

« - Je ne peux pas. Je dois aider Greg à analyser les fibres trouvées sur la victime. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son amant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - J'ai essayé de t'appeler…  
- Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas pu répondre… je… »

Il soupira, exténué.

« C'était un véritable bazar, là-bas… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de…  
- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. J'étais juste… inquiet.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Greg et moi, nous avons fait du bon boulot. La scè…  
- Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'étais inquiet pour toi. Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis le début de la tempête. J'ai voulu aller voir te chercher mais, je n'ai pas réussi à sortir ma voiture de l'allée… J'ai passé mon temps à t'imaginer… j'étais très très inquiet…. »

Nick scruta le visage de son amant. Ses traits étaient tirés et une lueur opaque obscurcissait son regard. Il fut touché de plein fouet par la préoccupation de Gil. Il ne ressemblait pas à un homme qui avait passé une partie de sa journée à se réconcilier avec une ancienne petite amie.

Oubliant où ils se trouvaient, Nick encercla la taille de son aîné de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« J'ai eu si peur, Nicky, quand je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer à la maison. Quand Jim m'a dit qu'il t'avait eu au téléphone, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : foncer te retrouver. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas raisonnable, cela n'aurait pas été responsable… Si Catherine n'avait pas été là… »

Le Texan sourit en imaginant son amant risquant sa carrière pour venir le retrouver sur une scène de crime surpeuplée…

« - Je vais bien, Gil. Je vais très bien. Tu m'as manqué toi aussi…  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré à la maison ?  
- J'étais chez moi. »

Le froncement de sourcils du plus vieux le surprit puis il comprit. Pour Gil, _sa_ maison à lui était devenue la leur. Il ne se souvenait même plus que Nick avait une autre adresse. Celui-ci sourit, encore plus rassuré.

« - Tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas resté…» l'interrogea le plus vieux.

Nick baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, mais l'autre homme ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité. Il acquiesça.

« - J'imagine que ça a dû te faire bizarre de la trouver derrière ta porte ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

Le silence qui accompagna ses paroles le rendit nerveux. Le brun se sentait fébrile sous les pupilles attentives de son amant.

« - Je n'étais pas là, Nick. J'étais parti faire des courses. Maintenant que tu as la clé, je n'ai plus besoin de t'attendre. Il n'y avait plus rien pour le petit-déjeuner, je voulais aller chercher des aliments frais et te surprendre avec un vrai repas. Je sais à quel point tu aimes quand je fais cet effort…  
- Vous… Tu ne lui as pas parlé ? »

Gil le fixait, grave. Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.

« - J'ai trouvé ça sur le paillasson. J'ai cru d'abord que c'était toi qui l'avais laissé. »

Nick secoua la tête quand son amant lui tendit la lettre. Cela ne le concernait pas, mais le regard insistant de son amant et sa curiosité un peu malsaine le firent capituler. Le billet le déçut. Sara demandait juste à Gil de l'appeler. Elle lui avait laissé son nouveau numéro.

« - Tu lui as téléphoné ?  
- Non. »

Nick était surpris. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours eu la sensation que Gil attendait qu'elle revienne. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il avait cru qu'il serait relégué au passé, qu'on lui ferait comprendre qu'il avait été un bon moyen de passer le temps mais, qu'il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui, qu'il n'avait plus aucune utilité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant cet instant à quel point il avait peu confiance en l'avenir de leur relation. La main chaude de l'entomologiste glissa sur son dos.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé. C'était toi que je cherchais toutes ces années et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu… Mais, à présent que je t'ai, je te garde. Tu es à moi. Avec Sara, c'était un beau rêve… Comme tu me l'as déjà fait remarquer, elle et moi, nous nous sommes tournés autour toutes ces années… et pour obtenir quoi au final ? Un véritable gâchis. Nous ne nous sommes jamais compris. Nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Toi et moi, c'est différent. Je me sens bien. Comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Reste avec moi. »

Bouleversé, Nick sourit. Il se maudit d'être aussi sentimental. Gil déposa un baiser sur son front pour le consoler.

« Installe-toi définitivement chez moi, Nicky… »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, en psalmodiant des « oui » presque silencieux.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, assis sur le banc dans les vestiaires. Ils se fichaient qu'on puisse les voir. Ils étaient enfin bien tous les deux.

La tempête était finie pour Nick. Le calme était revenu en lui. Le fantôme avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus personne pour les hanter. Bien sûr, ils rencontreraient encore des difficultés mais, l'essentiel avait été dit.

Ils étaient maintenant liés.


End file.
